Handheld, electromechanical, personal body-care devices are known. Many of these devices have mechanisms to transmit motion, such as vibration, rotation, oscillation, and the like, to a body surface, such as a human face, elbows, and/or feet.
Hull, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,862, discloses a water-resistant device incorporating a switch assembly. This is a typical example of an injection-molded clamshell housing that includes structural features to permit electromechanical elements to be mounted on the housing. In more detail, the device includes a housing formed of a hard, lightweight plastic material, which may be formed of two portions and attached along a seam. In addition to this seam between the housing portions, additional openings for a battery compartment and power switch are formed in the housing. Each of these openings employs a water-resistant seal.
Cowie et al., US Pat. Appl. No. 2010/0222719 purports to disclose a facial care appliance having a tubular body containing electromechanical elements. The tubular body is formed of mating, inter-fitting semi-cylindrical sidewalls and has outer skins disposed thereon. Thus, this body requires numerous seams to be sealed or gasketed if it is to be used in wet environments to protect the internal electromechanical elements.
Despite the teaching of the prior art, there is a continuing need for skin care devices that provide simple and reliable manufacture, reliable protection against water damage, and potential for customization.